


Boxed

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: buffyverse1000, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Andrew fall in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed

It was a house full of Slayers, girls who liked to practice fighting and killing. Xander and Andrew more often than not decamped to the front sitting room. Giles only used it for important meetings, and the Slayers weren't allowed in without supervision.

They spent New Year's Eve arguing about various episodes, and New Year's Night swapping stories, until ten o'clock when Andrew had promptly fallen asleep on Xander shoulder. Xander was too tired to move and so woke with a crick neck, cold feet and a whelming realisation that he hadn't been so close to anything so warm as Andrew was in a very long time.

They ended up sharing after the fourth time the ended up asleep in front of the television, because winter in England was terrifically cold. Nobody had questioned it, so Xander stopped preparing excuses. He thought that had been his mistake, when one day he grabbed Andrew by the shoulders, stared at him, and saw quiet understanding.

Xander hadn't stopped to think when he kissed Andrew. They had been arguing about something silly, and it was all Xander could think of to shut him up. But he hadn't tried to start thinking when Andrew kissed him back.

Instead he'd started to undo buttons, and explore pale skin. Andrew responded eagerly. It seemed he knew exactly what to do to get just the right response from Xander. Xander moaned quietly when Andrew took the lead and pulled him closer.

They woke late in the morning, tired, warm and relaxed. And didn't need to say anything to each other.


End file.
